Stalking moonlight
by ddtrunks77
Summary: One shot. On a fullmoon night OOT Adult Link  finds himself deep in the heart of a forest in Termina hunting an unknown foe.Rated for slight gore.


I do not own Legend of Zelda or it's characters.

Summary: One shot. On a full moon night Link (OOT Adult Link) finds himself deep in the heart of a forest in Termina hunt an unknown foe. Rated T for slight gore.

Stalking Moonlight.

by: DDValentine.

The sun was long gone and the trees in this area of the forest was so dense, that if not for the moonlight peeking through the leaves it would be pitch black. It was the full moon and he had chosen this night on purpose. He could see in the dark much better than most but new thanks to his previous expeditions that the vegetation this deep into the forest left everything in total darkness any other night. Now, he could see well enough where he was going though, the moonlight was more like fireflies on a summer field than actual moonbeams. did have a lantern of course but he would not use it...not yet. He would not want to make his presence known .For this reason he was cautious...more so than on any other hunt he had been in, knowing full well the hunter may turn prey at anytime.

There was something suspiciously magical about the place. Something he had not encountered in this forest before ,much less expected. walking through the trees felt strange.

He stopped for a minute near a tree trunk and listed. Total silence met his ears, the stagnant air carried no sound as it remained unmoving. There was no breeze to move the branches of the trees. No animals seemed to stir and an eerie feeling surrounded the area. It felt like death was around. It was worst than a graveyard at midnight and he had been in his share of graveyards in his life.

This wasn't right. It was a full moon. There should be nocturne animals making all sort of noises. Especially those who chose this night to hunt or to find their mates. Surprisedly his movement too was muffled by a heaviness in the air; a chilled oppression that seemed to reach his very bones. The only clear sound he heard was his heartbeat and it was more a feeling than a sound but its soft calm rhythm brought him comfort nonetheless. Reassurance, a proof of life in this dead forest...he himself the only living being caught in its depth. He shivered at this morbid thought. berated himself for allowing this idea to break his concentration and focus; and shaking the creepy feeling off reassumed his walking. He new there were animals around. They were probably asleep and the ones awake were most surely hiding from whatever horror had been stalking the region. Their instincts more aware of danger than any human or hylian were keeping them safe.

-"...or not."-He thought when he heard a soft whimper somewhere nearby. He stopped to assess the direction of the sound but the forest had returned to it's deep slumber. He reassumed his search quietly walking through the brush and avoiding to step on branches. His sensitive hylian sense of hearing ready to pick up any sound.

(Rustle, rustle...soft whimper ...)

There it was again the whimper and this time he had heard the movement too. He turned to his left due East and quietly , with the agility of years of hunting headed towards the sound.

-Mmm...ahhgglll...-

He was closer to the sound now. He could make out something quietly whimpering and now moaning...It was a pitiful sound like the ones made by drowning victims. A gurgling noise as if the throat was full of liquid. Whatever the prey was; it was living it's last moments; choking on what could only be it's living blood.

Sure of where he was going he readied his sword and shield. There was more light in this part and soon he knew why. He stopped at the edge of a small clearing made by the absence of a huge red oak; it's stump big enough to be a stage. And a stage it was; of the most grotesque scene he had seen in his life. The gruesome scene chilled him to the bone and left him frozen where he stood, like an ice spell would. Only this affected his mind too. It left him useless , unthinking for long seconds that seemed like ages. Him a hunter , a warrior...a hero.

Through the hole in the canopy the seeping moonlight fell on an enormous mountain of silvery hair. It was soft and smooth looking and the moonlight gave it an ethereal glow that made it beautiful to behold; but that was not what Link saw. For when he had reached the edge of the clearing the silver haired beast turned its enormous head towards him. Glowing red eyes searched his own blue ones. A low growl reached his ears coming from a large snout; huge sharp canines dripping red with blood. At first Link thought it looked like a White Wolfo from the mountains but now that he saw it close up he noticed it was nothing he had seen before. The shinny hair was actually lavender color and the eyes were not right for a wolfo. They looked ...human and were regarding him with curiosity rather than the wild fury the wolfo's eyes held. The wet nose smelled the air coming from Link's direction. Link stood his ground as the eyes on him held a look akin to recognition.

The beast made a sound like quiet chuckling and seemed to smile at Link. To his utter disbelief the beast seemed ...happy and extended a clawed hand to Link on which rested a bloody human leg. Link's eyes widened when the paw reached his face and made to offer a bite of the leg. The beast moved his paw towards link's horrified face again insisting on Links acceptance of the offering; but Link was frozen by shock and the unreality of such an act.

A whimper brought him to his senesces and Link looked down in dawning terror at the bloody body at the beast's feet. It was a human body and by the look of it he had been a sentinel from Clock Town ...one Link knew.

No,no,no,.no...goddesses no ...it can't be...this can't be real...

The man was still unbelievably alive but barely so. He was missing a leg and his throat had been torn by the large teeth, enough to silence but not to kill; while claw marks crisscrossed his chest. Unseeing eyes started in terror and agony into nothingness while his reminding hand was trying uselessly to move but only painfully clawing at the dirt. Link knew there was no way to save his life but would do his best to end his agony. And so Link moved to strike not thinking in consequences. The blade on Link's hand fell on the mangled neck of the sentinel and in an instant the dark eyes once clouded with agony and fear were now lifeless and almost serene in their release from the pain. A ghost of a smile graced the bloodied features of the man. The figure of his 'savior' the last thing the man had seen or maybe an avenging angel from heaven.

Link fell to his knees in shock once more. All thought of the beast gone, he had only one thought crossing his agonizing mind. He had killed an innocent...no matter the reasons he still could not believe he had done that.

_/ I killed him...How could I...nooooo...no...no..I had to, I had to ...I had to./_He screamed in his head.

He could not take his eyes from the mangled body before him. In his shock he noticed his vision becoming blurred and for a minute wondered if he was getting blind for morbidly starting at such a sight just like his grandfather had told him when he was a boy**. Then amongst the pounding of his heart he heard someone sobbing very near to him. He had started to think it was one of the towns people that had come to help him ; when he noticed he was shaking and realize he was crying. He lost what little hold he had now of his feelings .He covered his face with a hand and stabilized himself on the floor with the other.

Then he heard a soft noise beside him and turned his head slightly to his side to see what it was and came face to face with a long fanged snout. The beast had lowered itself to be leveled with him and was now winneing softly. Link locked eyes with it and looked transfixed at the emotion reflected in the red eyes. Slowly the beast raised a paw and gently caressed Links cheek with the back of a furry finger catching the rolling tears on it's silky lavender fur.

Link gasped and looked at the paw now moving toward the open mouth of the beast. It smelled the tear moist paw and then liked it. Link would have been shocked had he seen it but he lowered his head silently crying harder and slightly shaking with sobs.

The beast wined and as Link looked up he felt the wet tongue of the beats lick at his cheek affectionately. Slowly Link touched his face. His gaze rested on the blood stained fingers for a second and he closed his eyes sighting softly while the beast nuzzled his cheek

-Why?...Why kafei?...

...

AN:There is no end since I am thinking of expanding it to a full story. By the way...If you didn't get is a werewolf.

** My grandmother used to tell us that if we started at something morbid long enough we would get blind...don't ask.


End file.
